The Gift
by CaughtThemAllBoy
Summary: There's a new evil in the pokemon world can a Eevee and two Ninetales stop it with the help of some friends? Read and Find out and Review! Me and my Beta Reader fixed the two chapters but if you find anything that is wrong in the story please tell me
1. Darkrai Awakens

(The Gift )

(Name:Neo/Nickname:Neon/Type:Eevee/Son:None/Daugther:None/Father:Burnine/Mother:None )

(Name:Luna/Nickname:Lu/Type:Eevee/Son:None/Daugther:None/Father:None/Mother:None )

(Name:Burnine/Nickname:Ashes/Type:NineTales/Son:Neo/Daugther:None/Father:None/Mother:None )

(Name:Chompy/Nickname:None/Type:Trapinch/Son:None/Daugther:None/Father:Mike/Mother:Lisa )

(Name:Night/Nickname:None/Type:Zoroark/Son:None/Daughther:Ala/Father:None/Mother:None )

(Name:Ala/Nickname:None/Type:Turtwig/Son:None/Daugther:None/Father:None/Mother:Night )

(Name:Mike/Nickname:None/Type:Flygon/Son:Chompy/Daugther:None/Father:None/Mother:None )

(Name:Lisa/Nickname:None/Type:Flygon/Son:Chompy/Daugther:None/Father:None/Mother:None )

(Name:AshStar/Nickname:Twila/Type:Ninetales/Son:Toboe/Daughther:None/Father:None/Mother:None

(Name:Toboe/Nickname:Toby/Type:Vulpix/Son:None/Daugther:None/Father:None/Mother:AshStar )

Mother...What is it Ala…..He has risen

(Darkrai Awakens )

It was a hot sunny day in Haine Valley the Pigdey's we're chirping the Magikarp's we're swimming a Eevee was running from a Ninetales the Mankey's we'r—wait! A Eevee getting chased by a Ninetales?!

(Neo's POV )

"Hah hah you can't get me!" I said while dashing off from the den but I knew he was right there behind me. I looked around while running and I saw tall grass about 5 feet high and I dashed to it. **That should get him off my tail**. I thought but I was wrong so so wrong. "I'm gonna get you NEO!" A voice that sounded like he was right behind me. "Ya like that will ever happ—Ow!" I said as I ran full force into a wall falling down. "I …Hate….You….Wall…."I grumbled while getting up. "Heh I got you now Neo…"** Oh no! no no no! He couldn't**** of catched up that fast**. I thought while looking at him straight into the eye's trying to figure something out to get me out of this mess and then finally I thought of something that would give me a 60 percent chance. "Heh would you be happy if I said um I'm never gonna do this again?" I said wondering if I would get off the hook. "Yes I would Neo but guess what?" I gulp thinking I'm in big trouble. "What?" I said hopefully. "Your grounded for week Neo" He said While all my hope went down the river. "But but Dad!" I groaned. "No Buts! Now let's go" My dad said picking me up by the scruff walking home. Well this was one big bad day for me.

(Ala's POV )

When I told Mother that He has risen she just shrugged it off and said go on now Ala I don't need to hear anything else but wow she usually gets all serious and junk but not today why? But she did say something when I was leaving her room….(Flashback ) "Oh and Ala?" She said. "Yes Mother?" I asked. "We are going out tonight so be ready" ….*sigh* "Ok Mother "(Flashback End ) I mean I love going outside but I just know we are gonna do something that I am gonna regret for my whole life I just hope it isn't I can hope right?

(Burnine's POV )

Today started off as a normal day for me wake up and yawn look at Neo to see he's still asleep go outside get a drink come back and see Neo dashing off again and going to catch him. Yup that was a normal day for me but I couldn't help to notice while walking home carrying Neo there was another Ninetales with her young probably telling her something about life and how it goes. But I was the only Ninetales in Haine Valley she just probably moved in ..I better keep an eye on her because weird things have happened lately in Haine Valley. Oh well I just have to get back home before Neo gets any bright idea's to get out of trouble I swear this kid is a smart one but he doesn't think twice he just goes for it and hopes it works. "Dad! Dad!" I heard as I slowly come out of my thoughts and into the real world. "Hm…" I grunted. "Can you let me down now?" He asked nicely. **Uh** **oh** **he's** **up to something** **I just know it probably gonna make his** **Super Awesome Escape** **but I block him every time.** I thought while putting him down." So lets discuss your grounding for a week Neo" I said as he tried to run towards the den's exit to escape his punishment once again. As he ran by me I pushed my paw down on his back so he couldn't move anymore. "So like I was saying Neo what shall we do for your punishment hmm?" I said.


	2. The Recuse Mission

( The Recuse Mission )

( AshStar's POV )

"Toboe!" I said "Yes?" Toboe said sleepy "We are here Toboe" I said in a sing-song voice while Toboe jumped down from my back where he was riding for the long trip from Tepoj Valley to Haine Valley. "Wow Haine Valley is huge Mom!" He said happy that made me happy. "Mom?" He said "Yes what is it Toboe?" I said expecting him to said I wanna explore. " Did you use to live here Mom?" He said that surprised me because he usually never says something like that to me. "Well Toboe …. I did use to live here but that was a long time ago after the …." I stopped suddenly looking over to where I saw another Ninetales walk off to with a Eevee in his mouth.** Poor Eevee today is his last day alive…..Wait! Mabye I can do something….. AshStar to the rescue! **I thought. "Come on Toboe the story will have to wait" I said walking in the direction where the ninetales went. " Wait! Where are we going Mom!" He said in a hurry and ran to keep up with my steps. " Where are we going! We are going on a rescue mission that's where we are going Toboe" I said sternly to hear him gasp. " A rescue mission you mean we are gonna be spys" He said all so happy. " Yes Toboe we are going on a spy mission now let's go!" running to where the ninetales entered a den.

( Toboe's POV )

**Wow! Mom said we are going on a spy mission but who are we gonna save? **I thought while trying to keep up with Mom's steps."Mom? Who are we going to save?" I said wondering who the victim was. " We are going to save someone now hush Toboe" She said trying to think of a plan to get in the den without getting notice. **I wonder if we are gonna get notic—**BOOM!**—Nevermind shes going in full force. **I thought while going through the gaping hole she made in the wall of the den.

( Ashstar's POV )

After I used Hyperbeam on the wall to get in and Toboe quickly following I spotted the Ninetales already snarling a couple of feet away. **Wow he's fast. **I thought while getting into a fighting stance to save the poor Eevee that was about to be eaten but looks like I came right on time. "Toboe try to slip past us when we are fighting ok?" I said. " Ok I'll try my best Mom" He said as he ran over to a wall to keep away from the fight as far as he can. **Now to see who I am working with..**I thought as I turned to look at him. **White fur with blue tipped tails very nice …very strong form and scars on chest hmm this battle might take a while good thing I was the strongest in my class in Tepoj Valley.** I thought while charging up a hyper beam and he doing the same while Toboe looked for a good spot in the battle to slip by.** Oh Arceus I hope Toboe doesn't get hurt in this battle.** I thought as I let loose a hyperbeam while he does the same then our hyperbeams blast together trying overpower each other to see who's the best but in the end I lost to see who's hyperbeam was the strongest. He came at me with metal claw while I jumped and pushed him down with my paw's then did a flip in the air and landed on all four feet to look around at him to see a flamethrower coming right at me so I just sat there waiting for the flamethrower to hit me. Then it hit me and it did nothing.** Thank you Flash Fire**. I thought but this battle has only just started.


End file.
